Tell Me Goodbye
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalo anak-anak Hey! Say! JUMP masuk kedunia "Harry Potter"?    Daripada penasaran, yuk read and review.  A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfiction. Pairing Takanoo  Takaki Yuya-Kei Inoo !


**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Title : Tell Me Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance-Comedy**

**Type : Multi-chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**-Yuya Takaki as Draco Malfoy**

**-Kei Inoo as Hermione Granger**

**-Ryutaro Morimoto as Harry Potter**

**-Yuto Nakajima as Ronald Weasley**

**-Yuuri Chinen/Yuuri Nakajima as Ginny Weasley**

**-Hikaru Yaotome as Blaise Zabini**

**-Keito Okamoto as Theodore Nott**

**-Ryosuke Yamada/Ryoko Yamada as Pansy Parkinson**

**-Jhonny Kitagawa as Severus Snape**

**a/n: Hahaha, ini adalah cerita dari khayalan tingkat tinggi antar sesama teman Jumpers yang membayangkan gimana jadinya anak-anak JUMP bila hidup didunia Harry Potter. Semoga suka. Don't forget to review ya^^**

**.**

**Douzo...**

**—Part 1—**

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan terkesan angkuh berdiri diambang pintu masuk aula besar. Matanya yang bagai elang menyapu tiap sudut aula tanpa terkecuali. Seringai khasnya terukir tepat disaat kedua bola matanya menatap ketiga eksistensi yang rupanya tengah menatapnya entah sejak kapan dengan tatapan 'menantang'. Yeah, dia puas dan selalu menikmati tatapan 'menantang' 'tak suka' atau apalah itu yang ditujukan untuknya dari 'tiga trio emas Gryffindor' itu. Bahkan jika sehari saja ia tak bisa menikmati tatapan seperti itu, barangkali ia akan gila. Kedengaran agak berlebihan memang. Namun tidak bagi seorang Yuya. Baginya ini bukanlah sebuah hiperbola semata. Ini realita. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa seperti kecanduan tatapan benci anak-anak Gryffindor itu. Yeah, seperti halnya orang-orang yang kecanduan narkotika pada umumnya.

Masih dengan seringai yang terukir diwajahnya yang terkesan angkuh, ia berjalan pasti menjejakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tegap menuju kemeja Slytherin, dimana setiap orang yang duduk disana terlihat menyambut kedatangannya dengan sorak gembira serta bangga. Sementara tak jauh dibelakangnya menyusul Hikaru Yaotome dan Keito Okamoto—temannya. Oh, bukan! Bukan! Ia sama sekali tak pernah menganggap satu orang pun sebagai temannya. Karena baginya seorang Takaki tak membutuhkan itu! Well, akan lebih nyaman didengar apabila kedua orang itu—Hikaru dan Keito—mengaku sebagai teman seorang Takaki. Yeah, ini terdengar seperti persahabatan sepihak memang.

Sementara itu dimeja yang berseberangan dengan meja Slytherin,yakni meja Gryffindor, terdengar gerutu seorang pria jangkung yang dari tadi tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya pada Yuya yang tengah terkekeh diantara kerumunan Slytherin yang sungguh mati dibencinya itu.

"Huh! Apa dia pikir dia oke? Jika ya, kurasa ia salah besar! Sungguh, gayanya yang merasa dirinya paling tampan sedunia itu membuatku ingin muntah" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengunyah makanannya yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Oh, Yuto, kukira cuma aku yang berpikir seperti itu. Sejak melihatnya memasuki aula, perutku bahkan sudah memprotes untuk segera mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang sudah kumakan." Sahut seorang perempuan berambut ikal lebat yang menatap keseberang meja Slytherin dengan pandangan 'membunuh' yang paling berbahaya.

"Hahaha, yang kau perlukan saat ini kurasa hanya berlari kearahnya dan memuntahkan habis isi perutmu diwajah angkuh itu! Aku penasaran apakah setelah itu ia mampu menyeringai bodoh seperti tadi" ujar pemuda jangkung itu terkekeh sehingga membuat makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya nyaris saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Seorang pemuda yang saat itu duduk tepat berhadapan dengan pemuda jangkung itu langsung memasang tampang jijik. Tart caramel yang sedang digigitnya diletakkannya kembali dipiringnya.

"Well, kasih karena kau telah sukses membuatku kehilangan selera makan. Kurasa sekarang aku tak berniat untuk memuntahi Takaki, tapi lebih kepada kau," pemuda yang mengenakan kaca mata bulat itu menghela napas "Berhentilah berlaku menjijikan seperti itu,Yuto. Kurasa kau terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan itu lagi."

Seorang gadis berparas manis yang duduk tepat disamping pemuda berkacamata itu sibuk memelototi pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Yuto itu sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Yeah, Ryuu benar,Yuto. Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu tiap kali makan. Jangan pernah berbicara saat mulutmu penuh dengan makanan! Tapi kau selalu saja tak mengindahkan itu. Kau bukan balita lagi yang mesti memakan nasihat orang setiap waktu." Keluh Yuuri, adik perempuan Yuto satu-satunya.

". Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya—aku kesal dengan si Takaki itu." Yuto memasang tampang bersalahnya. Sementara gadis berambut ikal lebat yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tampang Yuto yang terlihat menyesal dan sedikit—malu kalau boleh kutambahkan.

Seorang gadis berambut ikal lebat keluar tergesa-gesa dari perpustakaan dengan membawa beberapa buku berukuran besar dan kelihatan sangat berat itu. Sedang tangan kanannya memegang selembar perkamen yang kelihatannya begitu penting baginya. Bola matanya tak berhenti barang sedetikpun memandang—tepatnya membaca—perkamen yang dipegang erat olehnya itu. Hingga akhirnya...

.

.

.

_**BHUGG!**_

.

.

.

"Ouh!" erang gadis berambut ikal itu yang jatuh terduduk setelah baru saja menabrak sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang mungkin. Ia pun dengan wajah kesal bercampur amarah bangkit dari jatuhnya dan memungut buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan dengan sempurna.

"Kau—" ujar seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang memandang geram kearah gadis dihadapannya yang lebih sibuk menolong buku-buku usang tak penting miliknya dibandingkan dirinya yang terkapar tak berdaya lantaran ulahnya. Ah, ini memang kedengaran sedikit berlebihan bukan?

"Dasar kau darah lumpur! Bahkan kau lebih mendahulukan menolong buku-buku usang itu dibanding meminta maaf padaku!" ujar pemuda itu yang kini telah bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali membersihkan jubahnya yang nampak berdebu lantaran tragedi 'kecelakaan' yang kalau bisa ingin ia hindari seumur hidup itu.

"Dengar Takaki! Bukuku jauh lebih berharga dari pada kau! Kau tau? Kau tak lebih dari seonggok sampah dimataku!" ujar gadis berambut ikal itu memungut buku terakhirnya sebelum kembali berkata,"Dan tak ada alasan bagiku untuk meminta maaf kepada manusia menyebalkan—oh bahkan mungkin kau tak layak disebut sebagai manusia. Hahaha" tawa gadis itu membuat Yuya merasa kesal bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memperlakukan seorang Takaki dengan tidak terhormat seperti itu? Tak akan ia biarkan! Ya, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menertawakan dirinya seperti itu. Terlebih seorang darah lumpur seperti gadis itu!

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sangat dan teramat harus meminta maaf padaku mengingat kau telah menabrakku dan membuat waktuku yang berharga tersita disini,Inoo!"

"Ap—Kau—Siapa yang menabrak,eh? Kaulah yang menabrakku, dengar?" ujar gadis itu—Kei Inoo—yang kini menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Mulai terpancing emosi rupanya.

"Ya! Tak kusangka otakmu terlalu pintar,Inoo. Sampai-sampai kau melakukannya. Well, membaca sambil berjalan dan tak melihat kesekeliling kurasa adalah sesuatu yang pintar dilakukan oleh seorang Inoo! Menabrakku dan membuang waktuku lebih lama bersamamu disini adalah hal yang 'pintar',bukan begitu kan Inoo?"

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah. Sungguh tak ada hal lain yang lebih diinginkan olehnya saat ini selain menghilang dari pemuda menyebalkan selevel Yuya Takaki.

Yuya menyeringai puas melihat lawannya tak berkutik terlebih saat ia menyadari rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu.

.

.

.

_**BUKK!**_

.

.

"Aww!" Kau—" erang Yuya spontan mengangkat kaki kanannya yang baru saja dihantam oleh buku-tebal-usang-tak-berguna kepunyaan Kei.

"Sial!" gerutu Yuya ketika meyadari Kei telah berlari pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kei memasuki kelas ramuan dengan wajah kusut. Hal itu membuat Yuto danRyutaro—sahabatnya merasa heran. Dan raut wajah Kei berubah makin mengerikan ketika Yuya memasuki kelas ramuan dengan kaki pincang. Oh, dia bahkan tak pernah menyesal telah membuat Yuya harus seperti itu. Mungkin akan lebih jauh menyenangkan bila tadi ia tak hanya melempar kaki kiri Yuya saja dengan bukunya, tapi juga kaki kanannya sekalian. Seketika pikiran menyenangkannya harus terhenti begitu saja saat seorang pria paruh baya berjubah hitam pekat memasuki kelas. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jhonny Kitagawa yang hobi mengenakan—atau mungkin hanya punya satu-satunya jubah berwarna hitam itu. Seketika kelas yang semula gaduh menjadi hening saat Jhonny menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin khasnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia telah membagi-bagi muridnya dalam beberapa kelompok untuk meracik suatu ramuan yang pembuatannya perlu ketelitian tinggi. Anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin dengan berat hati terpaksa harus mengakurkan diri demi meracik ramuan yang ditugaskan Jhonny pada mereka kali ini.

"Yuto Nakajima,Gryffindor dengan Keito Okamoto, Slytherin..."

Terlihat Yuto menatap tak suka kearah Keito begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun Jhonny pura-pura tak memperhatikan protes jelas yang tergambar diwajahYuto, "Ryutaro Morimoto,Gryffindor dengan Hikaru Yaotome,Slytherin" lanjut Jhonny. Ia menatap Ryutaro dengan tatapan tajam yang dibalas Ryutaro dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kei Inoo,Gryffindor denganYuya Takaki, Slytherin—"

"Ap—bagaimana mungkin—ini—"

"Ada masalah Miss Inoo?" tanya Jhonny dengan tatapan dingin yang bisa membekukan apa saja bahkan mungkin siapa saja.

"Ah—ehm—tidak—sama sekali tak ada masalah!" dusta Kei. Ia dapat melihat seringai kepuasaan terukir dibibir Yuya saat mereka bertemu pandang. Sementara Ryoko Yamada yang sudah jadi 'rahasia umum' tergila-gila mati dengan pangeran busuk berlabel 'YuyaTakaki' terus menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Jangan-dekati-Yuya -atau-kau-akan-ku-bunuh'.

Ah, ini adalah hari yang sempurna. Benar-benar teramat sempurna untuk seorang Kei Inoo. Dengan kesusahan ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berjalan menghampiri Yuya. Anehnya ia serasa menyeret ribuan ton besi yang beratnya bukan main saat memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati pria dengan wajah angkuh yang menyambutnya dengan seringainya yang membuat Kei ingin muntah.

"Akhirnya kau sendiri yang mencariku kan,Inoo? Sayang saja aku tak semudah itu menerima permintaan maaf darimu" ujar Yuya sambil tangannya dengan terampil meracik ramuan.

"Jangan terlalu yakin,Takaki! Siapa juga yang akan meminta maaf pada lelaki menyebalkan sekelas kau! Kupastikan itu adalah hal pertama dalam 'Daftar kekonyolan yang tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh Kei Inoo'!" Sahut Kei yang juga dengan cekatan membantu Yuya meracik ramuan yang ditugaskan Jhonny.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam karena kesibukan meracik ramuan yang memerlukan tingkat ketelitian dan kehati-hatian tinggi tersebut. Mereka berniat untuk melanjutkan urusan mereka yang tertunda setelah kelas ramuan selesai.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya meracik ramuan yang diminta Jhonny. Hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit—lebih cepat dua puluh menit dari yang dimintaJhonny—mereka menyelesaikan ramuan itu dengan sangat sempurna. Well, tak ada yang heran dengan hal itu. Dan tak ada satu orang pun diruangan itu yang meragukan kemampuan Kei —seperti yang telah diketahui adalah murid terpintar se- Hogwarts. Kemampuannya dalam memahami semua pelajaran jauh diatas rata-rata. SedangkanYuya—ia adalah yang paling menonjol dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Tak heran bila Jhonny begitu menganak emaskannya.

Sesaat Jhonny menatap kagum kearah ramuan hasil racikan Yuya dan Kei yang sungguh tak ada satu pun kekurangannya dimatanya. Ia mengirim senyum bangga dan puas kearah Yuya dan seringai dingin seperti biasa kepada anak Gryffindor—dalam hal ini adalah Kei. Yeah, Kei memilih mencoba untuk berpura-pura tak melihat seringai yang tak kalah 'memuakkan' dari seringai Yuya itu.

.

.

_**DUARRR!**_

.

.

Seketika seluruh murid menoleh kearah sudut kiri kelas ramuan dimana beberapa perabotan seperti rak-rak,kursi,dan meja tampak mengalami kerusakan walaupun tak terbilang parah akibat ledakan tersebut. Melihat itu Jhonny menjadi geram. Kekesalannya memuncak manakala mengetahui siapa murid bodoh-nya kali ini yang punya nyali untuk 'merusak' kelasnya.

**Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana? Gaje ya? Mohon komentarnya please? *pundung dipojok kamar*<strong>

**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang mengakibatkan ledakan dikelas ramuan Jhonny Kitagawa? XD**


End file.
